Master Cyclonis' Pet Project
by KOS-SKD
Summary: When Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks is brought before Master Cyclonis' he isn't killed immediately. Why is this? Why does Master Cyclonis' not want him dead, when everyone else does? Contains lots of character death, and is deserving of the title. CyclonisxAerrow, lemony.


I don't own Storm Hawks.

"Master Cyclonis! We've brought him," the lead Talon said, shoving the redhead to her feet.

"Excellent. Leave, now," she ordered, her servants leaving after all muttering a 'yes Master'. How simpleminded of them, almost as bad as Snipe. She turned a judging eye on the boy in front of her. He was significantly roughed up, with bruises on him, his normal armor slightly smoking and burnt. Perhaps they had used more fire crystals than necessary, not surprising, considering how much her Talons hated the Storm Hawks-especially their leader, Aerrow.

The boy groaned. His hands were chained together, his prized dual energy blades having earlier been placed at Master Cyclonis' side. She inspected them, marveling at the power they contained. They had managed to destroy an incredibly powerful crystal by themselves; after all, despite being simple energy constructed weapons, they had managed to destroy something that the Dark Ace himself hadn't managed to scratch.

"Awake, are you? Here I thought you were unconscious, Aerrow," Cyclonis taunted, stepping up from her throne. Her dress parted where it normally created a hood behind her, and she calmly moved her staff forward, placing it below Aerrow's chin, before making him look up.

"Cyclonis," Aerrow spat. She smiled.

"Correct. I told my men to track you down and capture you, and so they did. How interesting that the leader of the infamous _Storm Hawks _was captured so easily by the enemy," she taunted, slowly walking around him now. Aerrow looked down at his hands, to the cuffs that were imbued with crystals. He wasn't breaking those off any time soon. That didn't mean he wouldn't try though.

Catching Cyclonis by surprise, Aerrow opened his mouth and grabbed the part of the staff closest to him, avoiding the crystal. He yanked it out of Cyclonis grip, leaping to his feet as he tried to awkwardly wield the weapon, before shifting with his hands still together to point it at Cyclonis.

Of course, she was the master for a reason. Before he could even fire a shot, Cyclonis grabbed the end of the staff close to her, purple energy traveling up it, forcing Aerrow to let go. She then walked over calmly and kicked him to the ground.

"Pathetic. What were you going to do if you had managed to kill me? As it is, I'm the only one keeping you alive. Snipe would've probably loved for you to become a training dummy for him, Ravess most likely would've wanted you for target practice, or for a person to torture with constant music, and Dark Ace? He probably would've loved to kill you right off the bat, or torture you for a while before your death. Just be glad he isn't homosexual," Cyclonis shuddered at the thought of the two eloping. Aerrow coughed in pain from the kick, before thinking.

"My friends will come and save me, you know," he said suddenly. Cyclonis turned back to him, smirking.

"Do you really believe that? And how will they do such a thing, if they aren't even alive anymore? My men captured you in your own precious Condor because I wanted you alive. Do you really think I spared the rest of your squadron as well?" Aerrow gasped, thinking about it.

His friends… dead? Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, even Radarr?

All of them…?

"N-no… you're lying!" Aerrow shouted, refusing to believe it. Cyclonis smirked.

"Now what you should really be thinking about is 'why am I alive'? I'll let you be alone to do that. Snipe! Take him to his cell!"

"Yes, Master," Snipe said, his massive size easily picking up a struggling Aerrow. Cyclonis watched the scene and as they were about to leave the chambers, Aerrow managed to turn and shout on last thing at her.

"I'll kill you, Cyclonis! Even if it's the last thing I ever do, I will kill you with my own hands-!"

Oh this would be fun.

* * *

Aerrow was tossed into his cell roughly, landing harshly on his back. He groaned, before turning to look at Snipe, who was still posted at the cell door, frowning slightly.

"W-what are you looking at?" Aerrow asked. Snipe looked at him, and smiled, before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm happy you guys were finally brought down. I was there when we killed the rest of your squadron; the big one went out last, you know. Them Wallops are strong when they get cornered or see their friends die."

And with that, Snipe slammed the prison door shut, leaving Aerrow trapped in a room with a single, dirty bed and nothing else. Aerrow curled into a fetal position on the floor and cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Cyclonis watched from her crystal as the redhead slept, tears rolling down his face. She really liked watching him, for reasons she really didn't understand. It was somehow soothing to her to see the tears drip down the side of his face onto the cold ground.

Her musings were cut short by the door to her chambers being suddenly opened, an irate Dark Ace walking in, making Cyclonis hastily turn off the crystal.

"Master. If I may, why is that Aerrow boy still alive?" he asked. Cyclonis turned towards him slowly, considering, contemplating.

"The rest of his squadron is dead. He is of no threat now, and the rest of the Atmos believes him deceased as well. There may be further use of him in the future, to shock the rest of the Atmos with the return of their supposed hero-right before he is killed in front of them," Cyclonis offered. Dark Ace nodded, not doubting her for a moment.

"Do you mind if I… pay a visit?" he asked, sneering. Cyclonis regarded him coldly, trying to read his intentions. She didn't want him to hurt her new pet project too much, after all.

"Yes. Yes, in fact, I do mind. Do not visit my newest prisoner, Dark Ace. He was the cause of several of your defeats in the past, seeing him once again may weaken you a bit. So just go and assault a random terra you find," she said coolly. Dark Ace opened his jaw in shock, before biting down a remark that would've likely gotten him in trouble.

"Of course, Master Cyclonis," he said, gritting his teeth. He had really needed to torment and rage and gloat at the prisoner. The way Cyclonis had treated him irritated him as well.

After he left, Cyclonis scoffed at the attitude of her closest enforcer, before reactivating the crystal monitoring Aerrow's room. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

"No!"

* * *

Aerrow awoke to a kick to the side.

The pain was there, but it was numbed somehow, as if he really couldn't care about pain and his body any longer. He opened his eyes blearily to see a familiar face glaring down at him, sneer evident on her face.

"So falls the mighty _Aerrow_, leader of the Storm Hawks," Ravess taunted, grinding her shoe more into Aerrow's side. He groaned from the pain that was starting to actually sink through the numbness.

"Ra-Ravess," Aerrow croaked, just lying there, taking the assault. Ravess smirked, kicking him twice more for good measure.

"You lot stopped my plans oh so many times, now look what happened to your squadron, trash! They're all dead! Dead as can be!" she said in happiness, cackling. Aerrow tensed up considerably, but stayed down.

"You know, I led the mission to take you all down. You probably don't know what happened, since we captured you first. Well what happened was, was the rest of your crew woke up after we took out the pilot-he screamed so much it woke up the rest of the ship. Now we're standing in the bridge, contemplating what to do, when all of a sudden, blond wonder runs in and I peg him right between the eyes with an arrow," Aerrow shuddered violently, before stopping, "he falls down on his face, makes the arrow go all the way through his head. Next comes the other two, that girl and the Wallop. Well the girl gets taken out pretty fast too, I mean she screams at the sight of blond wonder's dead body and hesitates, and that gives me enough time to turn her into a pile of ash," Aerrow began shuddering even more again, but didn't stop, "of course, Wallop-boy sees this happen right in front of his very eyes and when Wallop's see death of kin in front of them… the more docile they were before, the more vicious and powerful they are now. Add that to the kids insane knuckle busters… well it took ten arrows on my part to his chest and head to simply stop him, and Snipe had to do a _lot_ of smashing. Fun though. Now you wouldn't _believe _how we killed your rodent. See what we did was-_glahk!_" Aerrow grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground in an instant, his hands around her throat the next. Ravess looked up into his eyes and saw only death, nothing besides an instinct to kill and mourn for his dead friends.

At this point, however, Ravess was running out of oxygen. Her head was feeling faint, her face was turning blue. But still, Aerrow squeezed. Squeezes and imagines that with Ravess' death, everything will be solved. But he knew better.

Just as Ravess is about to get choked to death, Aerrow gets up and pulls her to her feet in a sudden burst of physical ability, before slamming her against a wall. He then backs up and collapses back on the ground, as Ravess slides to a sitting position herself, still stunned.

"…"

"…"

Suddenly, Ravess stood, before leaving the cell without a word, closing it on her way out. Aerrow began falling back into unconsciousness, not even knowing the thoughts that he had created in Ravess' mind with his decision to not kill her.

Why was the only question racing through Ravess' head as she returned to her own quarters, grabbing her violin to play it so she could try and take her mind off of what had just happened.

Why.

Moments later, as soon as Aerrow had fallen completely asleep, the door to his cell opened again, and he felt someone holding him steady. The side of his armor was exposed, and he could hear a growl, before a strange feeling began to surround his side, and he no longer felt the physical pain. Whoever had healed him now held him close to them, and he could smell a faint scent of lavender coming off of the person.

While he wanted to wake up and find out who he was relaxed against, Aerrow was too tired at that moment. There was nothing more that he wanted to do that to wish that it was Piper that he was laying against, taking comfort in them, as he finally slipped back into unconsciousness for the last time that night.

After around an hour of holding him in her hands, Cyclonis slowly got up, gently set his head down, before leaving the room. She had a place to go, and a person to question. She was the ruler of Cyclonia, and insubordination would _not_ be tolerated!

* * *

Ravess was in the middle of playing the twenty-fifth song that she had begun after leaving Aerrow's jail room when her door suddenly opened, and she felt herself get slammed harshly into her room's wall. Given that her room was decorated with plenty of paintings of famous Atmosians she was very angry when she accidentally destroyed a few. Looking to see who had the nerve to send her flying into a wall, she was shocked to see an angrier Cyclonis, her staff pointed at Ravess.

"M-master Cyclonis! Have I done something wrong?" Ravess asked, dumbstruck. Cyclonis began stepping closer to Ravess; keep her head down so Ravess couldn't read her thoughts. When she got close enough, Cyclonis balled her free hand into a fist and punched the wall right next to Ravess' head, making the woman flinch from the sight. The purple energy that had surrounded her hand made it go straight through the dense metallic wall, and when she took it out, she placed it directly in front of Ravess' face, a clear gesture.

"Aerrow is off limits. If you or any of the others seek him out again, _I will destroy you_," Cyclonis said, her eyes glowing purple. Ravess gulped and nodded, before she fell to the floor, the levitation caused by Cyclonis having been canceled.

Before she could even look up, Cyclonis was already out of the room, now in her own chambers once again, and observing Aerrow.

* * *

Aerrow awoke to the sound of metal clattering next to him, and he wearily opened his eyes to see a guard in front of him close the cell bars, before leaving without a word.

Aerrow looked down at his food wordlessly, noting that it looked like something swept up on the ground, or the feces of a wasteland monster had combined with a dust crystal. Definitely not edible.

He wasn't interested in the food, however. What he was interested in was the eating utensils next to it. For one reason or another, someone must've thought that he needed a knife to eat the slop for there was one.

A way out. Death would reunite him with his friends. Death would keep him from the depressing world he was now in, wouldn't it? Aerrow's hands shook as he gripped the knife and held it in reverse grip, aiming for his own heart.

_Guys… I'm sorry…_

"No!" before he could, a small, lithe hand grabbed his wrist, just barely managing to stop him from rejoining his squadron. He choked a sob as he began to cry once more, the knife clattering to the floor as he gave up.

Cyclonis breathed heavily as she thanked whoever was watching from above that she had managed to stop Aerrow from killing himself. She had just been watching from her crystal, tired out of her mind from watching him all night, and was just about to doze off when suddenly; she had seen the guard drop off his food. She was initially heading over to get him better food, something that would actually be edible, when she had seen the look on his face at the knife. That had been when she had teleported instead.

"W-why…" Cyclonis heard, turning towards the distraught Aerrow.

"Why won't you let me die!?" he demanded, putting his face in his hands. Cyclonis stared at him, not really knowing what to do.

"You've… you've made me suffer the death of all of my closest friends… my real family… just, just let me join them… let me end this, please!" Aerrow sobbed, gripping the ground.

"I… I can't, and I'm sorry, Aerrow," Cyclonis said, sincerely. She didn't know why, her body just moved on its own. But suddenly, she was hugging the crying boy, holding him in her arms. He didn't return the hug, but that was expected. What he did, however, was continued to cry, letting all of the tears that didn't fall the day before fall.

"Why then… why am I still alive?" Aerrow asked, after a significant amount of time had passed. Cyclonis stayed silent, not really having an answer.

That was a valid question, after all: why did she spare him? At the time she had simply wanted to gloat in his face, but now…

"I… I don't know, Aerrow. What I do know is though, is that you're going to stay alive as long as I say you are.

* * *

Cyclonis left for her room feeling even more exhausted than she thought she would feel, having stayed up all night probably helped though, but she felt some sort of nonexistent weight on her chest. Like something was just… bothering her.

After the events that had happened, Cyclonis had decided to install a sort of crystal powered person-detector for Aerrow's cell. Should a person go into it, that wasn't supposed to, she would be notified immediately, and the person, should it not be her, would be stopped by a nearly impenetrable shield created by her own crystals. Naturally, she would be taking Aerrow's food to him daily now, as it seemed as if her guards couldn't be trusted to feed him correctly.

* * *

When she awoke, Cyclonis felt fresh and relaxed, ready to take on the day.

Or the night, considering it was now late afternoon.

Cyclonis' eyes shot open with a shock of realization: Aerrow hadn't eaten any breakfast, and it was already late afternoon! He must've been starving!

"Shit shit shit shit," Cyclonis muttered to herself repeatedly, as she teleported to the kitchens. Immediately, she ordered her personal chef to make food, and waited for around five minutes as he whipped something up.

Taking the dish, Cyclonis teleported into Aerrow's room again, finding him sitting with his back against a wall, obviously out of it.

"A-Aerrow. Here, I brought you food," Cyclonis said, offering it to him. Aerrow didn't respond though, and Cyclonis noticed that the morning food wasn't touched either, meaning he hadn't even tried eating it. Not that she would, either.

"N…not hungry," Aerrow whispered. Cyclonis halted. Was he trying to halt himself now?

"Aerrow? Will you… will you eat the food I brought for you?" Cyclonis tried to ask politely. Aerrow shook his head deliriously.

"I don't need… food. I can just stay like this and, die… I'm O.K." he said shakily. Cyclonis frowned.

"Aerrow, I won't let you starve yourself," she said, a little upset and worried. Aerrow still refused the food though, turning his head now when Cyclonis brought the plate up to his face. She sighed.

"I'll… look I'll feed you, will you eat it then?" she asked, taking a spoon of it and putting it near his mouth. Immediately, he turned away, still not eating any food.

She was really starting to get worried now. Aerrow hadn't had water for a full day, nor had he had any food. He was still mourning his squadron's deaths, and was now trying to refuse any attempt at feeding him. How could she do it though? Sure she could try and physically overpower him, but how could she force his mouth open so he'd actually eat it? For all she knew, he'd just spit it out.

"…what am I going to do with you…?" Cyclonis sighed to herself. She never knew keeping a prisoner as a 'pet project' could be so troublesome. Otherwise she wouldn't have done so.

"Kill me…" Aerrow mumbled. She stared at him, thinking, before an insane thought came to mind. A thought so insane that Cyclonis actually completely ignored it at first, before she realized she may have no other way of feeding him.

Breathing deeply to prepare herself, Cyclonis put a bit of the chicken meat in her mouth, putting her face up towards Aerrow's, his eyes still closed. Before he could turn his head, Cyclonis smashed her own lips into his, forcing them into his mouth. When Aerrow tried to spit out the food, he found that he couldn't, with a set of closed lips still covering his own.

His eyes opened, and in his weakened state his struggling amounted to nothing as he tried to escape her grasp.

Finally, he swallowed the food grudgingly, before finally managing to get Cyclonis off of him.

"What… what was that for?" he demanded weakly. Cyclonis was out of breath herself, as well, and so didn't immediately respond. Eventually, however, she tucked a strand of stray hair back behind her ear and smiled cheekily.

"Will you eat now?"

* * *

Over the next few days, the two would adopt a strange behavior at mealtimes.

The first few bites would always go into Cyclonis' mouth first, and then through a kiss, Aerrow's, and after a few times, Cyclonis' stopped eating without Aerrow altogether. Now every meal she ate, she would eat with Aerrow, Aerrow always trying but failing to struggle against the kiss the first few times, before eating his food with his own power.

Over these days, Aerrow slowly became closer to the ruler of Cyclonia. He would never admit it, but those meals would become the highlights of each of his days, and to Cyclonis, she too didn't understand the affection she was adopting for her 'pet project'. She would call meetings for attacks on terra's half as often as before, and would often be distracted at these meetings. Her closest wouldn't know the cause behind her curious behavior for a while, until one day.

"Eat the food," Cyclonis said, setting down the roast beef and veggies meal in front of Aerrow, who as always, stubbornly refused.

"Come on, Aerrow, eat it. I'll just force you to do so, otherwise," Cyclonis responded, secretly wanting him to refuse. Aerrow turned his face away again, and as was their routine, Cyclonis gently put some of the food in her own mouth, before pinning Aerrow, forcing a kiss with him in order to give him the food.

"Ahem." Cyclonis nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Dark Ace standing outside the cell, clearly amused.

"Well then, I suppose I've at last figured out your change in behavior, and your reason for wanting to keep the boy, _Master_. I'll leave you be then," Dark Ace said tauntingly, bowing mockingly before turning to leave.

Cyclonis, in shock from what happened, growled and teleported herself and Dark Ace to a desolate spot in the wastelands in less than a second.

Immediately, without a thought of remorse, Cyclonis blasted Dark Ace in the chest, blowing him open. The look of shock on his face was spectacular as he fell, the sure-kill attack shocking.

"D-damn it," were his last words before he fell, dead.

* * *

The peace offering that the various other Terras' would receive from Cyclonia would be eternally surprising to various kingdoms getting prepared to launch an invasion or prepared for one from the unusually quiet Cyclonia.

Given, the transition wasn't smooth as possible for Master Cyclonis. There were insurrectionists, those who didn't fear her power enough to simply give up and become peaceful, but she crushed them all, before tossing them to other nations, letting them hold them as prisoners.

Speaking of prisoners, with all that had happened, she still kept Aerrow from the rest of the world, her eternal 'pet project' that no one would find out about. Ravess and Snipe would be, to the rest of the world, part of the group of insurrectionists, and Dark Ace would've been their leader. To everyone else in the world, these three would've been thrown to the wastelands instead, in order to keep peace with the death of the worst.

Of course, it had been different. Cyclonis had killed the three with her own hands; it had actually been pretty easily done, in all honesty.

Now as the ruler of a nation, she was known as Queen Cyclonis, and the other kingdoms, for the majority, had let bygones be bygones for the most part, likely because Cyclonia was still mysterious and a threat.

With her age growing into her later teens, hormones started to kick in more than when she was a measly 13 years old. Hormones which would create urges. Urges which would be strong, and would create something that wouldn't easily leave her, even with all her crystal's mastery.

So one day, she went to Aerrow's cell-not really even a cell anymore.

After she had killed Dark Ace, she had given Aerrow his quarters, renovating so it was suited to him, but also keeping it as a jail cell.

She went inside the room, and dropped the dress she had been wearing, in front of the older Aerrow, now quite a bit more dependent on her, as an anchor.

"A-Aerrow," Cyclonis said, stripping off the rest of her clothing. She felt unnatural and exposed, considering how pale she was, and the random breeze that seemed to travel through Aerrow's massive jail didn't help. Aerrow didn't need any more of an invite, and went towards her, his cuffs having been destroyed long ago; his hand was just perfect for her growing breasts. He squeezed them gently, marveling at the softness; and of her beauty in general.

"Kiss me," Cyclonis said, and Aerrow did so, the two being so used to it that it was nearly second nature for when they were near. As they kissed, Cyclonis took off Aerrow's pants with her hands, stroking the thing that greeted her.

Aerrow put his mouth over her budding breasts, sucking on them slightly, his hand traveling down to her own sweet spot.

"Aerrow, let me service you," Cyclonis said, her voice hitching a bit. She bent down to the thing in front of her and took a deep breath, before opening her mouth and putting it in.

After a few strokes, she let go of it, before fixing her rear end towards Aerrow.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked him, his voice hoarse. She nodded, and felt a stunning amount of pain when he entered her, gritting her teeth.

After the two had finished, they lay side by side, hands entwined. The two were, for the most part, quiet, and just lying there peacefully, before Cyclonis decided to talk.

"You know… I am a queen so technically, you could be considered king of Cyclonia right now," Cyclonis commented. Aerrow didn't answer, as he never did. Cyclonis sighed, smiling to herself.

"You were quite the 'pet project', you know, changing the entire Atmos from a prison cell." She sighed before getting up and shifting so that she was now sitting on his stomach.

"Well? Ready for round two?"


End file.
